


Carmine: Meeting

by MalignSensualist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Depictions of Murder, Gore, Insanity, M/M, Murder, Violence, desecration of religious symbols, twisted psyche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalignSensualist/pseuds/MalignSensualist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked upon him, that first time and knew, in a way only one monster can know another; that he was perfect.</p>
<p>(( An aside written for the roleplay 'Carmine' with Machiavellian-Hedonist. My deliciously crazy Erwin. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmine: Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VitriolicHarli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitriolicHarli/gifts).



_Drip._

_Drip._

_Clang._

__She froze, hands folded over her mouth to muffle the gasping sobs, eyes straining wide through the darkness. Her body trembled, legs quaking and sweat beading on her skin._ _

__A shoe scuffed._ _

__Her eyes jerked closed, small little whimpers muffled into her hands. She curled tighter, pressing forehead to scraped, bruised knees. All she could think about was how _wonderful_ the day began, a bright morning and a bright day. It was all quite perfect. _ _

__There was even this trip with Mr. Smith, as his PA she spent plenty of time alone with him… but she’d had _so many plans_ for this trip. It was more relaxed than others… she wanted to make the best of it. It was time to stop stalling, time t-_ _

__“I can smell you, you know?”_ _

__A soft chuckle, she froze, tears raining down her face, small little rivers of salt and moisture. She didn’t respond, stopped breathing for a moment._ _

__“You smell like piss and sweat, and _fear_. Do you know how terrible that mix is? You reek. Disgusting filth.” _ _

__Another chuckle, but she could hear the scathing disdain. His shoe scuffed again, she tensed further, lungs burning from lack of breath. _‘Don’t see me, don’t see me, don’t see me.’__ _

__“Oh? You aren’t going to play along? That’s okay… I’ll make you perfect… I’ll scrape you clean…”_ _

__The air stilled, tick and heavy that she didn’t know if she could breathe were she to even try. Where was he? She could hear him moving… she couldn’t hear anything! Terrified, she looked around. Nothing. Darkness, the glimmer of light spilling through the lone, little window on the door as it splashed across the many surfaces of the kitchen._ _

__A gust of warm air against her ear._ _

__“I can hear you breathing.”_ _

__She screamed._ _

____

**Dans la mort, ils crient comme des porcs**

The campus was packed full of bodies upon bodies upon bodies. For Yale, that was no small feat. It was noisy, cramped and almost claustrophobic in any building. Families were visiting students, friends arrived and alumni from as many as five previous classes there to visit. It was a ceremony, an unveiling of some important thing or another. Levi didn’t particularly care; what he cared about was his peace being disturbed. He cared about the stench of sweat and clatter of incessant talking. So he hid in his dorm, for most of the day. It wasn’t until the night began to fall, the excitement began to calm in wake of drinks and dinner – another ridiculously fancy affair, that he ventured out. Although even that wasn’t by his own choice.

His professor, one of the few who taught an art class, wanted to parade him around, tout on about his abilities and what a _prodigal and wonderful_ student he was. How devoted to art, how creative, how his _ingenuity_ in process was a breath of fresh air. It was disgusting, but he played along with it, pulled on his nice, pressed oxford shirt and clean black slacks, tied the well-polished shoes and donned the sports coat bearing Yale’s coat of arms at the left breast. He didn’t bother with a tie, but the professor didn’t really care, the fool was bouncing on his fat little grimy toes as the opportunity.

And fuck if he didn’t take advantage of it either. 

Hand after hand, face after face; fake smiles and teeth with one stain or another on them, greedy glimmering little eyes and names he couldn’t be bothered to remember. He felt like a whore on display, and this _professor_ his pimp. For who would not think better of them for bringing them talent to commission to dinner conversations over?

Disgusting. 

“Ah! Mister Smith, wonderful you could make it!” 

Levi turned, ready to spout out the same shitty niceties as before when he was grabbed by the shoulder and directed toward a ridiculously tall blonde man with heavy eyebrows and a sharp jawline. He was followed by a young woman who barely touched is shoulder (not that Levi could talk). The man smiled, and Levi found himself transfixed at it. It was a beautiful smile, it ran with charisma and crinkled those eyes into twinkling blue sapphires.

And it was so heinously fake that Levi felt almost giddy with the dark cloud of irritation he watched pass behind those arctic eyes. As soon as the smile was gone, they seemed to freeze over. 

He didn’t remember to breathe until his Professor dropped his hand, shuffling awkwardly when the proffered handshake wasn’t taken; and gestured to Levi. But he went unheard, all Levi could do was stare at the man, this _Mister Smith_. 

He held out a hand, cutting off the professor as he stepped forward, a shark-like smile cutting across his face, the first true offering of the evening.

“Levi Ackerman.”

He watched the spark of interest in those blue eyes, felt the tug of arousal in his stomach when that large hand enclosed around his own; wondered what – “Erwin Smith.” - with his polite and genial tones, saw in Levi’s eyes. The touch dropped a moment later.

“You’re an,” Blue flicked to the Professor, dismissively before returning to Levi and he wanted to writhe under the scrutiny of such a look. “artist?” 

Levi nodded, once and grinned again, charcoal eyes sparking coyly as he peered up at _Erwin Smith_ through long black lashes. “Of a sort.” 

Erwin’s brows arched, lips twitching. He caught it, that double meaning – though perhaps he didn’t know exactly what Levi alluded to. _‘Monster’_ his brain supplied, because yes, peering up at this man was like peering at a monstrous god glowering down at subjects with a ruthlessness only just covered by the veneer of politic. Levi almost trembled where he stood, attempted to speak again but a feminine little cough interrupted.

He wanted to rip out her throat. Eyes sparked, brows drew down and Levi turned a half-lidded glare upon the little chit at Erwin’s elbow – _touching him_ with the casual ease of one always in the man’s company. Levi inhaled slowly, felt the spark of fire in his lungs, the urge to maim… 

But Erwin turned to face her, the casual brush of fingertips across the back of Levi’s whitened knuckles stealing wind from his sails. 

“Yes?”

“Ah… Mister Smith, we have other people to greet? Perhaps you and mister… _Levi_ ,” He didn’t miss the disdain in her tone. “can catch up later?” 

Erwin smiled, the benign indulgent smile of one looking upon a piteous thing which needed to be humored lest it break. Levi wanted to crow victory, but settled for grinning in black promise to her as she led _Erwin Smith_ away. Levi’s eyes never left the man’s back, tall and broad and _perfect_ – and he wanted to trail after him, pile bodies at his feet in sacrifice – decorate the walls in red gore in honor of the man. 

But there was another person to meet, another hand to avoid, another smile to ignore. But soon, soon. 

He would make the _perfect_ offering to _Mister Smith_.

Thirty minutes later she dismissed herself, headed out of the large room and (he guessed) toward a bathroom. But easy as a shadow he followed her, casual and sedate because it just wouldn’t do to frighten his prey this early in the hunt.

**Dans la mort, ils sont beaux et pur**

He stood in back for the unveiling, lingering on the fringes of the crowd so he could watch it all from the perfect vantage point. IT was late now and the shadows of night stretched long and far across the ground, lamps and spotlights lit the area harshly – but would provide the perfect stage for his _offering_. Levi couldn’t wait, felt the giddy tumble of butterflies in his stomach as he sought out the now-familiar head of blonde hair in the crowd, practically bouncing on his toes with baited breath.

“And now, the Unveiling of the New Graduate Cloister”

Where the student photographs would be hung, where the graduating classes would pass through in the ceremony to receive their diploma. The voice was monotonous, irritating, but creating the perfect spectacle for his work. 

At a gesture of his hand the curtains were pulled sharply back, no one checked beforehand, all should have been perfectly ready. And all was, just not how they expected.

Silence hung thick and heavy for moments, eyes bulging – and then the screams began. Levi smiled as he listened to the sweet, uproarious cacophony. Listened to their horror, to the growing sobs, the clamor of feet to _get away_ from the spectacle before them. He lingered, watching form beneath half-mast lids as Erwin stood and observed, of course he would, the offering was – once – his personal assistant. Levi felt his heart lurch, the excitement build when he saw no fear (and perhaps even interest) in those glacial eyes. 

He purred in contentment, turned his own attention to his latest work which they were already scrambling to do something about, he heard calls to the police, sobbed, hysteric ravings about what was going on. It wouldn’t be long now, so he enjoyed while it lasted. 

She was suspended from the ceiling, wires biting into flesh so painstakingly set up. Her torso gaped like a large black hole, empty of entrails that were allocated elsewhere. Her legs were crossed together, feet staked together and Latin phrases scrawled up the skin of her thighs – the passage pertaining to the Whore of Babylon, Levi had been planning it for something else, but he felt it suited _her_ much better. Her head hung lip, jaw gaping, held wide by small bits of metal to hold her heart like a cage. He hadn’t cut the heart completely, left the long tubes connected to trail down into her body. Ribs were gone, half of them remaining to support the back half of her torso – the rest appropriated to mutilated arms. How careful he’d been, to peel back bone and tissue and artery and tendon; to fit the ribs so snugly in place and drape the muscle back in place. Her arms, stretched out, decorated as they were, resembled macabre wings, dripping blood onto the floor.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Sirens wailed in the distance, the masses shuffling to see, some retching; others attempting to get as far from it as they could. Through it all, Levi looked back down; gaze locking with Erwin Smith and the look he fixed Levi with. The barest upturn of a lip edge, the flicker of malevolence in those eyes that had him whimpering quietly. He felt his heart speed up, the blood in his veins boil – the urge to throw himself at the man increase. 

He moved forward when Erwin raised a hand, one finger beckoning him like a puppet master tugging strings.

**Dans la foulée je regarde sur Lui  
Lui prier pour profiter de mon offre **

Red and blue flashed against the buildings, the screaming was calmed now; silent murmurs and muffled sobs. The distant chatter of mass questioning lingered in his ears. It was peaceful, serene almost – Levi drank up the horror that hung on the air, a _stench_ they would never scrub out. Much like the blood seeping into the new stonework of the cloister. Policemen flittered about, a forensic team picked at the body and ‘crime scene’. It would take a long time. The campus was locked down, no one was leaving until they were finished.

Levi pressed his shoulder to Erwin’s arm, savoring the moment, the closeness; but wanting so terribly to drag him away, to ask the questions he couldn’t voice here. 

An officer approached them, an Investigator, with recorder and paper and badge flashing. His face was grim, lines cut deep into his early-aging face. Erwin straightened next to him, and Levi observed the officer with lethargy. He wanted this parade over, who gave a flying fuck about all their questions. 

Fingers brushing his wrist stilled the thoughts, the urge to snap at the official. 

“We need statements from both of you, especially you Mister Smith… I’m aware she was your PA?” 

Erwin nodded, brows furrowing low over his eyes – the mockery of sorrow on his face had Levi’s stomach twisting sharply, another shiver trembling his frame and he pulled _Erwin’s_ suit jacket closer about his shoulders. They spoke at length, Erwin regaling the officer over how devoted a PA she was, how dedicated to the job, how proficient. The man took notes, asked a few questions before turning to Levi.

“And you?”

He straightened, head tilting. “Levi Ackerman, Senior student here.” 

The officer nodded. “And Where were you before the body was unveiled?” 

Erwin’s hand slid to the small of his back, freezing Levi’s breath and his words, he turned to look at the blonde curiously but said nothing.

“He was with me.”

The officer blinked, but hesitated at the almost bashful smile Erwin gave him. Levi wanted to snort despite the jump in his body temperature.

“With you?”

“Ah, yes, it was a…” Those eyes slid to him coyly, Levi saw the dark amusement in them, felt the brush of a thumb against his back. “personal matter.”

The officer observed them a moment before it clicked and red flooded his cheeks. 

“Of course… do enjoy your night gentlemen.” 

Erwin nodded as he shuffled off, Levi turned to Erwin, pressing flush against his side, fingertips plucking at the buttons of his shirt.

“With you on a… personal matter?” 

Erwin chuckled darkly, the sound went straight to Levi’s cock and he shivered again. That arm tightened around him, drawing him nearer as Erwin leaned down, brushing lips against his ear.

“Unless of course, you’re opposed to the idea.” 

Levi felt his breath leave him, fingers curled tightly into Erwin’s pressed shirt and he might have swayed were he not so snuggly held. It was a ridiculous question, of course he didn’t mind! Within a moment he was grinning, peering up at Erwin heatedly. 

“Well then, _Mister Smith_ why don’t we go… attend to this personal business more… intimately?” 

His voice was a husk and Erwin chuckled again, nipping at his ear before gesturing ahead, and Levi was more than happy to lead him on and away from the bemoaning crowds to _celebrate_.


End file.
